The 1993 Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism will be held June 28 - July 2. This conference is the single most important and highly respected meeting in the field of lipid metabolism. The meeting will bring together a world-class group of investigators. The conference will provide conference participants a broad exposure to rapidly emerging areas of cellular lipid metabolism. Nine lecture-discussion sessions are planned, five will be held in the morning and four in the evening. In addition, there will be four poster sessions held in the late afternoon. The participants will include professors, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students from academia, as well as research scientists from the government, industry, and research institutes. Special efforts and support will be made to attract young investigators in the field. Scientists from foreign countries are also expected to participate. The topics of the conference will be a blend of biochemical, molecular genetic, and physiological aspects of cellular lipid metabolism. This will attract a diverse group of scientists with common interests. Discussion leaders were selected because of their leadership in their particular fields and ability to stimulate discussion. Speakers have been selected on the basis of their excellent research record, ability to communicate their work orally, and near certainty that they will have significant new advances of high quality to present. A special effort was made to invite young scientists to speak at the meeting. The 1993 conference includes sessions on Phosphatidylcholine Metabolism, Phosphatidylinositol Metabolism, Phospholipases and Signal Transduction, Lipid Transport, Sphingolipid Metabolism, Cholesterol Metabolism, Lipid Metabolism of Cell Surfaces, Lipid Synthesis in Bacteria, and Lipid Synthesis in Yeast. These topics will be covered in the format of invited talks, discussion sessions, and poster presentations.